Arcoiris
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Los años pasan y los nietos llegan... y Harry y Remus tienen a sus consentidos. ¿Cuáles serán sus regalos de Navidad?. HH y RT.


_Este es un fic que escribí para un "intercambio". De acuerdo a lo que se pidió, se supone que está centrado en los nietos de Harry/Hermione y de Remus/Tonks... es decir, una hija de Harry y Hermione, se casó con un hijo de Remus y Tonks... y cómo serían sus nietos¿lobitos mandones de ojos verdes y cabello rosa?. Si están confundidos, no se preocupen... yo también lo estaba cuando lo escribí! P_

_Disclaimer: ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Remus, ni Tonks me pertenecen. Que más quisiera yo... jojo._

**_ARCOIRIS_ **

Un enorme árbol de navidad adornaba la Plaza Mágica. Debería de medir unos diez metros de altura por cuatro de ancho, en su parte más baja. Estaba adornado con esferas multicolores y listones que cambiaban de tonalidad... y de vez en cuando, un hada le colgaba algún caramelo. Las tiendas se agrupaban alrededor del árbol, desde lugares en donde se podían encontrar regalos, hasta alguna cafetería que atendía a los compradores.

Harry estaba observando con curiosidad un aparador, en donde se exhibía el último modelo de escoba Nimbus, mientras una snitch encantada trazaba círculos y elipses encima de la misma.

"¡Deja de babear, Harry!"

Harry se sobresaltó y giró sobre sí mismo un poco a la derecha. De pie, y con un montón de cajas en los brazos que casi escondían por completo su cabeza, se encontraba Hermione, su esposa.

"No estaba babeando... pero... ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no me compro una escoba nueva?"

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Hace un par de meses Harry, y casi te rompes un brazo cuando estabas jugando con Maureen."

Harry sonrió al recordar aquello. No lo del brazo, claro está, pero es que a la niña le gustaba volar.

"Me caí, es cierto... perdí un poco el equilibrio, pero apuesto a que con esta escoba..."

"Ni lo pienses Harry, mejor ayúdame con estas cajas¿quieres?. Si lo haces no se te va a romper ningún brazo, vamos."

Harry se encogió de hombros y se aproximó a Hermione para ayudarla con la carga.

"¿Crees que a Maureen le gustaría?" le dijo a Hermione, cuando pasaron junto al aparador en donde se encontraba la escoba.

Hermione lo observó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tonks te rompería un brazo si se te ocurre regalarle algo así a su nieta. Y Emily también. Harry, Maureen tiene 4 años."

"Y a Ted..." quiso decir Harry.

"Harry, tiene la misma edad que Maureen. Y no le gusta mucho volar."

Harry resopló. Si mal no recordaba, a Emily (la mayor de sus dos hijos), él mismo le había enseñado a volar cuando tenía 5 años. Bueno... Emily había llorado los primeros minutos, pero sólo bastaron un par de suaves vueltas para que la niña comenzara a reír y a agitar las brazos en señal de júbilo. Claro que eso no lo sabía Hermione, y esperaba que nunca se enterara. Por si fuera poco, él no dejaría que nada le sucediera. Quería a Maureen tanto como a su propia hija. Por otro lado, no acababa de entender el desinterés de Ted por las escobas y su excesivo entusiasmo por que su padre, Elyas, le leyera cuentos.

"No soy un irresponsable, Hermione." Le dijo, fingiendo ofensa.

"¿Qué me dices cuando te llevaste a Emily sin que yo me diera cuenta en tu escoba?"

Harry abrió la boca, sin emitir sonido. ¿Cómo se había enterado?.

"Ella me lo contó, Harry. Estaba tan emocionada que habló de eso durante una semana entera. A pesar de que tú le dijiste que no lo hiciera."

Sonriendo ligeramente, y con aire de suficiencia, Hermione caminó delante de él, hasta llegar a una librería.

"Bueno... esa... es la prueba de que nada malo le puede pasar a Maureen si le regalo esa escoba y yo le enseño a volar." Le dijo a Hermione, mientras caminaba detrás de ella, ya dentro de la librería.

"En otras palabras, piensas raptarla, llevártela a escondidas de Emily y Elyas para montarla contigo en esa escoba."

Harry se preparó para responder... pero no dijo nada, en realidad aquello se parecía un poco a lo que él tenía pensado. Claro que él no utilizaría la palabra "raptarla". Más bien sería, "llevarla a tomar un helado". La montaría en la escoba y luego la llevaría a tomar un helado. Sí, ese era un buen plan. Quizá hasta conseguiría llevarse a Ted y tener una seria conversación con él acerca de las escobas. Claro, tan seria como podía serlo con un niño de cuatro años.

Mientras pensaba en aquello, siguió a Hermione con la mirada. Su esposa recorría la tienda, tomaba un libro, lo abría, sólo para cerrarlo un momento después cuando su contenido no la convencía. Entonces Harry comprendió sus intenciones y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

"Hermione... la niña apenas sabe leer."

"¡Yo puedo enseñarle!"

Su esposa se dio media vuelta y siguió escogiendo como si Harry no hubiera pronunciado palabra.

"Hermione, tiene 4 años..."

"Cuando yo tenía 4 años, Harry, ya había leído mi primer libro."

"Siempre has sido excepcional."

Hermione se giró, con una ligera sonrisa adornando su semblante.

"Si piensas que tus halagos van a hacerme pensar en que regalarle un libro a mi nieta es mala idea, estás muy equivocado."

"Creo que una muñeca o algún juguete, sería más adecuado. ¿Qué tal una escoba?."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo observó desafiante. Harry sonrió. Hermione lo ignoró y continuó dando vueltas por la tienda como si él no la acompañara.

Pasaron un par de minutos, durante los cuales, Harry se preguntó cuál sería la manera más fácil de convencer a su esposa para que no le regalara a Maureen un libro... justo cuando pensaba que convencerla de aquello, era prácticamente imposible, Nymphadora Tonks entró en la tienda, acompañada de su esposo, Remus Lupin.

"¡Remus!" saludó Harry.

El hombre se adelantó y devolvió el saludo de Harry con un abrazo, y después, saludó a Hermione, que todavía tenía un libro en las manos. Tonks les sonrió y los saludó, hablando acerca de lo bien que se veían.

Cuando Elyas, el hijo de Remus y Tonks, había conocido a Emily, la hija de Harry y Hermione, ninguno de los dos muchachos sabía los nombres de los padres del otro. Todo había sido casualidad, y una muy afortunada. Elyas era el mayor de los tres hijos de Remus y Tonks, y a decir de todo el mundo, el más parecido a su padre. Al menos en lo que se refiere a su carácter. En algún momento de su infancia, su padre le había inculcado un gusto por la lectura, que más tarde se convertiría en el factor decisivo para que conociera a Emily. La muchacha había conseguido un trabajo en una librería, en el Callejón Diagon, y Elyas acostumbraba visitar la tienda de vez en cuando. Sus visitas desde que había visto a Emily, se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes, y sus charlas que al principio consistían en el intercambio de un par de palabras, más largas.

Elyas era alto y sus ojos... bueno, era una tarea difícil intentar identificar un color en ellos. Harry recordaba que eran oscuros cuando Maureen, su hija, había enfermado. Pero también recordaba que habían brillado y eran casi azules el día de su boda con Emily. Y Hermione insistía (aunque a Harry no le gustaba que sacara el tema en una conversación) que eran de un color verde intenso cada vez que había mencionado los posibles destinos de su luna de miel. Aquello se debía, a la condición de metamorfomagade su madre, aunque extrañamente no podía cambiar sus facciones, y lo de sus ojos era más bien algo involuntario. Y al principio, a Harry le había parecido ridículo el comentario de su hija de: "Me encantan sus ojos". No entendía cómo unos ojos que cambiaban constantemente de color podían gustarle a Emily. Y no es que fuera sobreprotector con su hija. Aunque claro, casi había llorado el día de su boda... y el nudo en su garganta había estropeado su discurso frente a los invitados. Pero Hermione sí que había llorado, y a mares, y en ese momento él fue capaz de consolarla y asumir el papel de esposo y orgulloso padre de la novia con bastante dignidad. Y después había amenazado a Elyas. No abiertamente, y ni siquiera con la intención de asustarlo (demasiado), pero sí le dijo que cuidara de ella y que si algún día se enteraba de que le hacía el más mínimo daño... no terminó la frase y dejó que él interpretara su silencio, mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazadora. Elyas se había limitado a sonreír y le dijo que nada, y mil millones de veces menos él, le haría daño a Emily. El muchacho le simpatizaba después de todo. Tampoco podía culparlo por enamorarse de Emily... ella había heredado el cabello castaño de su madre y los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry. Aunque, afortunadamente, su cabello no era ni la mitad de rebelde que el de Hermione o el de él. Era una muchacha inteligente, como su madre. Pero no le gustaba demasiado leer, cosa que molestaba a Hermione. Prefería estar de un lado para otro, aprendiendo cosas o investigando, que sentarse a leer un libro. Decía que era más emocionante visitar ruinas de castillos que algún día habían sido mágicos, a ver fotografías en un libro de Historia, por mucho que se movieran. Harry estaba más o menos de acuerdo, aunque no entendía qué de interesante podían tener un montón de piedras antiguas en un país lejano y que casi nadie conocía.

"Un libro parece una buena elección..."

Aquello consiguió sacarlo de sus reflexiones y observó a Remus, que acababa de emitir semejante comentario. Observó a Hermione, que sonreía de oreja a oreja en señal de agradecimiento a Remus, por brindarle su apoyo.

"No, no... yo creo que la niña apreciaría más, otro tipo de cosa..." se aventuró a decir Harry.

Tonks lo observó y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. ¡Ahora eran dos contra dos!.

"Había pensado en regalarle a Maureen un dragón pigmeo. Junto con una bufanda, de esas que cambian de color para combinarlas con tu ropa."

Remus, Hermione y Harry la observaron como si fuera ella a la que le hubieran salido alas de dragón pigmeo.

"Tenía entendido que son ilegales..." dijo Hermione.

"Sí, lo son. Por eso dije que lo había pensado. Además, a Maureen no le gustan mucho los animales."

"Yo había pensado en una escoba..." dijo Harry, como si no le diera demasiada importancia.

"¡Eso es muy peligroso!" le dijo Tonks, indignada "pero quizá si se la damos a Ted..."

"¡Los niños tienen cuatro años!" protestó Hermione.

Y entonces empezó la discusión, aunque a Harry le gustaba llamarlo negociación. Hermione insistía en darles libros a los dos, y Remus decía que era una buena idea siempre y cuando fueran acordes a su edad (esto lo hizo cuando Hermione había sugerido un libro tan grueso y pesado como dos tomos de _Historia de Hogwarts_ juntos). Harry insistía en la escoba y en un libro ilustrado de Quidditch para Ted, mientras Tonks medio lo apoyaba, medio sugería que quizá un unicornio de peluche era adecuado para Maureen (sin olvidar la bufanda), mientras que el libro de Quidditch era perfecto para Ted. Tras media hora, o quizá más de "negociación", Harry empezó a dudar que llegaran a encontrar una solución.

Al final de todo, Tonks terminó por poner los ojos en blanco y salir de la tienda, con su esposo detrás de ella, argumentando que buscaría en las tiendas que había alrededor un regalo adecuado para sus nietos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y regresó a su examen exhaustivo de los libros.

"Hermione¿en serio piensas regalarle un libro?" le preguntó Harry, colocándose detrás de ella y observando el anaquel en el que había ejemplares tan antiguos que Harry estaba seguro de que al tocarlos se desintegrarían en sus manos.

"¿Alguna otra sugerencia?" le preguntó Hermione, observándolo con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos "Y no quiero escuchar nada de una escoba o dragones pigmeos." Finalizó.

Harry suspiró y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras observaba los anaqueles repletos de libros a su alrededor. Quizá cuando Maureen fuera mayor, le regalaría esa escoba...

"Maureen no demuestra mucho interés por los libros..." comenzó a decir con cautela, y cuando vio que Hermione fruncía el ceño, se apresuró a decir: "La he visto inventar historias casi con la misma facilidad con la que tú eras capaz de memorizar párrafos enteros de libros... tiene demasiada imaginación."

"¡Por eso pienso que un libro sería genial para ella!. Y por cierto, yo todavía tengo buena memoria, Harry."

Harry sonrió y la besó en la frente.

"Lo se... pero si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que Emily le dio un libro, terminó arrumbado en un rincón de su habitación."

Harry lo recordaba, y muy bien. La niña había estado cargando el libro (un cuento de hadas) durante una semana, pero jamás lo abrió, y cuando Hermione había intentado explicarle lo hermoso que era el hábito de la lectura, los ojos color verde de la pequeña (como los de su madre) se cerraron después de debatirse contra el sueño durante largos minutos. Cargó el libro durante algunos días más, pero Harry sospechaba que era únicamente para fingir que lo leía, y para que su madre o su abuela, no la acosaran constantemente para que lo hiciera.

"Puede ser..." dijo Hermione, más para si misma, que para Harry "¿Y qué sugieres para Ted?"

"¡Un libro de Quidditch!"

"¡Harry!. A Ted no le gusta el Quidditch."

"Pero le gusta leer, sin duda."

"Harry... sabes del desinterés de Ted para con el Quidditch, y aunque obligues al niño, no conseguirás que eso cambie. A Ted le gustan los animales."

Muy a su pesar, Harry asintió para darle la razón a su esposa. Ted era un niño inquieto, muy a su manera. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo en el jardín buscando insectos y cuando no, estaba leyendo. Además, para gusto de Harry, era demasiado escurridizo. Cada vez que hacía alguna travesura, era capaz de esconderse en los lugares más insospechados. No emitía el más mínimo ruido, cuando así lo quería. Sus ojos eran grises y su cabello tan negro como el de Harry. Y él recordaba haberlo visto saltar de un árbol al suelo, con una agilidad que lo sorprendió demasiado. Y Harry sabía, (aunque a Remus no le gustara aceptarlo) que era el favorito del licántropo. Era muy ágil, lastima que no le gustara el Quidditich, porque sería un excelente buscador.

Mientras estaba pensando en aquello, Tonks y Remus entraron nuevamente en la tienda con varios paquetes en los brazos.

"Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto..." les dijo Tonks, mientras los observaba intensamente y le sonreía a su esposo, al mismo tiempo que colocaba las cajas sobre uno de los anaqueles... pero que las acomodó mal y se vinieron abajo con varios libros. El empleado de la tienda le lanzó una mirada fulminante, mientras recogía la mercancía que estaba regada en el piso.

"¿Cuál es?" le preguntó Hermione, aunque Harry pudo ver en su mirada una clara plegaria silenciosa para que no fuera algo similar a dragones.

"¡Una mascota!"

Tonks sonrió, y Remus asintió satisfecho. Harry parpadeó... realmente no parecía tan mala idea. Aunque sería conveniente preguntarles que-

"¿Qué tipo de mascota?" preguntó su esposa, como si le hubiera leído la mente (lo hacía muy a menudo).

"Nada peligroso, por supuesto." Les dijo Remus sonriendo "Sabemos que a Ted le gustan los animales, y pienso que regalarle una lechuza es buena idea. Aunque no sé si sea demasiado pequeño para hacerse responsable de ella, pero sin duda es una mejor opción que el dragón pigmeo..." añadió, observando a Tonks, aunque su esposa se limitó a observar alrededor como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Ted es inquieto, y travieso sin duda... pero no irresponsable. A veces creo que tiene demasiado de Hermione en ese sentido. Recuerdo la vez que quiso leerle el cuento de hadas a su hermana y la persiguió durante toda la casa, diciéndole que si no leía libros, entonces él se los iba a leer a ella."

Hermione sonrió, y Harry pudo ver orgullo en su semblante.

"Es por eso que creemos que un libro de Quidditch para el niño es buena idea." Dijo Hermione, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrir de par en par los ojos. ¿Apenas hace unos minutos le había dicho que no era buena idea, y ahora que si?. Definitivamente, Hermione lo desconcertaba bastante en ocasiones.

"Pero a Ted no le gusta el Quidditich..." dijo Remus, con gesto pensativo. Harry recordaba cuando "los hombres de la casa" habían asistido al Mundial de Quidditch, llevándose a un Ted de tres años al partido. El niño terminó dormido en brazos de su padre, Elyas, y ni siquiera el alboroto en el estadio lo incomodó en lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, Maureen, su hermana, en los hombros de Remus, celebraba todo movimiento, mientras observaba maravillada a los jugadores de ambos equipos. ¡La escoba no era una mala idea!.

"¿Qué tal este?" les preguntó Hermione.

Harry observó el libro que su esposa tenía en las manos. Era una _Guía Ilustrada de Fauna Mágica y Otras Bestias _y en la portada se mostraba un Unicornio, junto con un dragón, una calamar gigante y algo que Harry no había visto nunca en su vida, pero que tenía demasiados ojos. Tonks lo tomó entre sus manos y asintió, sonriendo.

"Creo que le gustará."

Contentos con su elección, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al mostrador para pagar la _Guía Ilustrada de Fauna Mágica y Otras Bestias_, pero Harry se sorprendió cuando Hermione tomó también el libro de Quidditch.

"Creí que pensabas que no era una buena idea."

"No es para Ted, es para Maureen." Le dijo ella, con total naturalidad.

"¿En serio crees que lo va a leer?"

"Bueno... ¿le gusta el Quidditch no?. Quizá algún día lo haga. Y quizá con ello se logre que le interese la lectura y-"

"Hermione..."

"Ya se, Harry." Se adelantó ella, mientras le pagaba al empleado del mostrador "Pero nada se pierde con intentar." Se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposo, esa, con la que siempre lograba convencerlo.

Una vez que hubieron comprado lo necesario, salieron de la librería acompañados de Tonks y Remus y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la tienda de animales. Harry quería que la lechuza fuera blanca, y Tonks hizo una broma, diciendo que el rosa era un buen color de plumas. Al final, terminaron decidiéndose por una lechuza de color blanco... y cuando salieron de la tienda, la lechuza era de color rojizo. Asombrados, regresaron con el encargado de la tienda, que les dijo que tenía algún tipo de encantamiento y que la lechuza estaba cambiando constantemente de color. Hermione se indignó y exigió la devolución del dinero, pero el encargado hizo caso omiso, argumentando que una vez salida la mercancía, no había reclamaciones. Tonks, por alguna razón, dijo que no tenía nada de malo que sus plumas cambiaran de color, y Remus, aunque dudó un poco, estuvo de acuerdo. Harry se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y se dijo a sí mismo que a su nieto Ted no le importaría.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo visitando las demás tiendas. Hermione compró un rompecabezas de Hipogrifo para Ted, y, para el asombro de todos, caramelos para sus dos nietos.

"Un poco de azúcar de vez en cuando, no es mala..." le había dicho a Harry cuando éste la observaba con las cejas levantadas.

Tonks terminó por adquirir la dichosa bufanda multicolor para Maureen, y una pijama rosa, estampada con snitchs. Harry escogió para Maureen una esfera de cristal, que tenía dentro un castillo y diminutos magos y brujas en escobas dando vueltas alrededor de él.

Así fue pasando el tiempo y cuando ni Remus ni Harry eran capaces de cargar más cajas y bolsas en los brazos, Hermione y Tonks decidieron (para alivio de sus esposos) que ya no faltaba nada.

---------------------

Llegaron a la casa de Elyas y Emily por la noche. En la sala estaba el árbol de navidad, adornado con moños de color rojo y dorados y colgadas en la pared, había campanas doradas y listones multicolores con esferas.

Harry saludó a Emily y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y luego un beso en la mejilla, y después abrazó cariñosamente a Elyas, mientras les deseaba a ambos una feliz navidad. Tonks, Remus y Hermione, hicieron lo propio.

"Llegan un poco tarde." Les dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes, Emily, mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo Elyas en uno de los sofás.

"Eso de ir de compras con las mujeres es una pesadilla. Y más en Navidad." Dijo Remus, mientras se frotaba las rodillas adoloridas de tanto caminar.

Harry asintió vigorosamente, dándole la razón. Tonks y Hermione se limitaron a observarlos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y mis nietos?" preguntó Harry, y como si hubiera sido una llamada, dos pares de pies se escucharon bajar apresuradamente las escaleras mientras unas risitas ahogadas los acompañaban.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar una carcajada cuando Maureen se lanzó a sus brazos, gritando: "¡Abuelito!" entre risas de todos los presentes.

Ted, por otro lado, con su revuelta mata de espeso cabello negro, se limitaba a saltar de los brazos de Remus, a los de Tonks y Hermione, mientras preguntaba por sus regalos. Hermione observaba con aprehensión, cada vez que el niño saltaba de un lado a otro, como si esperara sostenerlo si el pequeño daba algún mal paso, se resbalaba y caía al suelo. Cosa que no sucedió.

Maureen se había sentado ya cómodamente en las piernas de Harry y su mirada se iluminó cuando observó los paquetes envueltos debajo del árbol de Navidad. De repente, el cabello castaño de la niña se tornó rosa.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos sus padres.

"Empezó esta mañana." Les dijo Elyas, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca "Supongo que algo tiene que ver con lo de mis ojos, o con la condición de metamorfomaga de mamá. Aunque todavía no estamos seguros de que lo pueda hacer a voluntad."

"¡Si puedo!" les dijo la niña.

Cerró los ojos, los apretó fuertemente, como en señal de concentración y su cabello volvió a ser castaño.

"Vaya, sí que puede." Dijo Tonks, sonriendo ampliamente.

Maureen le sonrió a su abuela.

"¡Ahora soy como tú abuelita!" dijo la pequeña, observando a Tonks "Pero todavía no puedo cambiar mi nariz."

La niña volvió a cerrar los ojos y los apretó con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba intentando levitar con simple poder mental, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que su cabello se volviera rosa, luego verde, luego azul y finalmente castaño otra vez. La niña se tocó la nariz, y suspiró decepcionada cuando no percibió ningún cambio en ella.

"Abuelo... ¿mis regalos?"

Harry dio un respingo cuando Ted apareció a un costado de él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había movido. Ese niño se desplazaba tan silenciosa y cautelosamente como... observó a Remus, y luego a Elyas... bueno, como un lobo. Tampoco era de extrañarse, se dijo.

"Están debajo del árbol Ted..." el niño se apresuró hacia allá y Harry apenas pudo detenerlo por un brazo para evitarlo. "Pero no los puedes abrir hasta mañana."

Los ojos grises de Ted empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No. No lo iba a conmover así.

"¿Los pueden abrir ahora?" preguntó Harry, casi con la misma expresión de abatimiento que tenían Ted y Maureen.

"No Harry. Tendrán que esperar hasta mañana." Les dijo Hermione, aunque a juzgar por su semblante, era más bien como si estuviera apunto de decirles que sí.

Los niños observaron los paquetes debajo del árbol con añoranza, pero terminaron por asentir, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

Tras la cena, Harry caminó hacia la puerta y se volvió, observando a los presentes. Maureen levantó la mirada de ojos verdes y le dirigió una inocente sonrisa. Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera con él al jardín.

La niña sonrió y se bajó del sofá en el que estaba sentada entre Tonks y Hermione, divirtiéndolas cuando cambiaba de color su cabello. Parecía que ya no se tenía que esforzar tanto para hacerlo, o al menos, ya no cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza. Tonks volvió a la conversación. Remus estaba jugando con Ted, cargándolo sobre los hombros.

"Maureen... ¿quieres un adelanto de tus regalos?" le dijo Harry, mientras se alejaba de puertas y ventanas para que nadie lo viera.

"¡Si!" la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió el abrigo de Harry, como esperando que su regalo estuviera escondido ahí.

"Pero sólo será un vistazo, y no debes decirle a tu abuelita Hermione... al menos por el momento."

De todos modos se iba a enterar, pensó Harry con resignación.

"Si, si, yo no digo nada." Le dijo Maureen, dando palmaditas con sus manos.

Harry asintió y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, que cabía en la palma de su mano. Posteriormente, sacó su varita, colocó la cajita en el césped y con un movimiento de varita, la caja se hizo mucho más grande. Maureen dio saltitos.

"No debes utilizarla sin la supervisión de un adulto..." le dijo a la niña, mientras abría la caja. "Y si ese adulto soy yo, mucho mejor."

Sacó una escoba, no tan grande como para un adulto, pero sí con el tamaño adecuado que debía tener para un niño de 4 años.

"¡Una escoba!" gritó la niña.

"¡Ssshhh!" le dijo Harry, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.

Durante unos segundos, el cabello de la niña se tornó de un color azul cielo, aunque al parecer ella no se dio cuenta.

"Sube, pero con mucho cuidado."

Le entregó la escoba a la niña, y ésta se montó en ella sin vacilar un instante. A Harry no le preocupaba que fuera demasiado alto, puesto que siendo una escoba para niños, tenían un hechizo de seguridad para que no se elevaran más de un par de metros a menos que un adulto lo modificara. Harry estaba a punto de darle indicaciones para que alzara el vuelo, pero la niña dio un golpe con un pie en el césped y lanzó un gritito cuando se elevó a la altura de la cabeza de Harry. Luego, empezó a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor de él.

"¿Qué hacen?"

Harry dio un respingo. Era Ted otra vez. Ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos al acercarse.

"¡Mira Ted¡Estoy volando en una escoba!"

Ted observó a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. De pronto ese gesto le recordó a Hermione.

"¿No es peligroso?" preguntó el niño.

"No¡mira!"

La niña dio vueltas alrededor de su hermano, que no parecía muy convencido de tal afirmación.

"Bueno, suficiente." Dijo Harry, sujetando la escoba de Maureen por la parte de atrás.

"Pero no es justo, yo también quiero ver mis regalos..." dijo Ted.

Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca. No había pensado en aquel inconveniente.

"Pst... pst... "

Harry creyó escuchar algo. O quizá no... había sido sólo su imaginación. Sin embargo, Ted volvió la cabeza a su derecha y observó detrás del árbol que estaba plantado en el jardín. Luego, corrió hacia allá.

"¿Tú escuchaste algo?" le dijo Harry a Maureen... ¿se estaría quedando sordo?. Cuando la niña negó con la cabeza, Harry se tranquilizó. Bueno, eso quería decir que Ted también tenía muy buen sentido del oído.

Un minuto después, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ted estaba hablando con Remus, y aparentemente éste último intentaba esconderse detrás del árbol. Lupin llevaba una jaula en las manos.

"¡Una lechuza!" escuchó que Ted gritó y luego le pareció escuchar un "sshh" por parte de Remus.

Harry guardó la escoba en su caja y volvió a encogerla para que la pudiera guardar nuevamente en su bolsillo. Con Maureen sujetándolo de la mano, se dirigió hacia Ted y Remus.

"Vi lo de la escoba." Le dijo Remus a Harry, mientras Ted y Maureen observaban con curiosidad a la lechuza (que ahora era de color pardo) en la jaula.

Harry se encogió de hombros y señaló con la mirada a el ave que tenía toda la atención de sus nietos. Remus sonrió observando a los niños.

"No pude evitarlo... pero ni Hermione ni Tonks se tienen que enterar."

"Totalmente de acuerdo." Le dijo Harry.

"Aunque lo de la escoba ciertamente es... bueno, era de esperarse viniendo de ti Harry." Terminó, con una sonrisa.

Tras hacer prometer nuevamente a los niños de que no dirían una palabra, y luego de que Remus introdujo nuevamente la jaula desde la puerta trasera y la dejó en la cocina, donde había estado; los dos hombres y sus nietos entraron a la casa.

Harry caminó hacia Hermione y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo.

"¿En dónde estabas?"

"Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco." Le dijo Harry, con total naturalidad.

"Ah... ¿Harry?"

"¿Si?"

"Creí que había quedado claro lo de la escoba."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Sabes a que me refiero." Le dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja. El gesto que siempre hacía cuando había descubierto algo de lo qué el no quería que se enterara.

"La voy a cuidar Hermione." Le dijo mientras la apretaba ligeramente contra sí.

"Lo se Harry... no hay mejor profesor de vuelo que tú."

Harry sonrió con orgullo.

Luego, Ted pasó corriendo junto a ellos, agitando los brazos de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera volando.

"¡Le voy a poner Arcoiris a la lechuza que me regaló mi abuelito Remus!" gritó el pequeño.

Remus se llevó un mano a la frente y agachó la cabeza, mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

**_FIN_**

Se agradecerán todo tipo de comentarios... bueno, si me insultan no lo agradeceré. ¡Gracias por leer!.


End file.
